The Chosen
by MellyLouisa
Summary: She found the love of her life, right when she needed it the most. What happens when love hits her twice? Among intrigues and passions, Melina will have to find out by herself who should be The Chosen. A lovely but complicated triangle: Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson/Melina Perez/John Cena. Also starring Ashley Massaro/Randy Orton and many others.
1. Shape of a Mind

**Hey guys! I'm back with a brand new story. This one is more complicated and captivating than the other one hehehe. It is based on a love triangle between Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, Melina Perez and John Cena. Also, in the story you'll meet Ashley Massaro, Randy Orton, Candice Michelle, John Morrison and many, many others.**

**Follow them and discover the power of love, hate, friendship, intrigue and despise. Also, find out who's _The Chosen_ …**

**A/N: First chapter is after Melina's departure from WWE on August 5 2011. **

**Also, Candice Michelle, Ashley Massaro and John Morrison never left WWE. **

**Enjoy.**

_Shape of a Mind_

_August 10, 2011_

_I still can't believe it happened. I sit here, in this lonely hotel room and ask myself, in front of a broken mirror, what did I do wrong? Where did I do wrong? In which time of my life I had become a ruin that my presence isn't needed anymore? Did I get old? Have I lost my skills, my originality or my beauty? I look in the mirror and I see the same woman I've built for 32 years: a strong, intelligent, beautiful and independent woman. I sacrificed my life for my goal: to be the top Diva in WWE and I made it! But I thought I'll be forever the best in the industry. I thought the name of Melina Perez will always shine and everybody will come see me doing my best out in the ring. I will never forget the reason why they fired me. Melina Perez fired. _

"_It's this new generation of female wrestlers who need a chance, a push. You are from another era, same as Lita and Trish or McCool. They all left because they gave all they had in the ring and I think you already gave everything, too, so there's nothing you can surprise the public anymore!" Vince McMahon, the father of WWE, the most powerful man in the company had told me in that morning, in his office. I thought I would lose my mind. Two days later my boyfriend who I've been in a 10 years relationship, John Morrison, had left me, too. But it's all worthless now. _

_I find myself here, doing my bags for the last time, preparing to go home. I will never get in that ring anymore. I will never hear Lillian introduce me ever again. I will never fight under that company. Suddenly I feel tears running down my cheeks and once again I start uncontrolled to cry. All these years, WWE had been my home, I found a true family here but they just dismissed me. I feel so lonely, abandoned at the edge of glory. _

_I walk out of the room, pulling the bags after me and everything seems so lifeless. I don't even know where I'm going. Where's home since home for me had always been on the road? _

_Lost in my own painful thoughts I accidentally bumped into someone and all my bags and I had fallen on the ground._

"_Excuse me!" I heard a rough voice. "I wasn't paying attention where I was walking. Are you ok?" I looked up and saw him. Those brown eyes and that worried but sexy face I will never forget. I never got the chance to be so close to a big star like he was and I felt really lucky to meet him right on the hotel's floor where my room was. Usually, the big stars were staying in the luxurious penthouse at the last floor of the hotel, not here where everybody was._

_I remember I finally nodded when he helped me sit up. Then, he gently grabbed my bags. _

"_Here, I apologize one more time." He said again, with a small smile. "By the way I'm-"_

"_The Rock" I interrupted him with a smile. "Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. I know who you are, who doesn't? I'm Melina Perez." I extended my hand. _

_He looked suspicious at me for a bit then smiled. "I knew you look familiar, too. You're one of the divas, aren't you? You're actually The Divas' Champion?" His smile became larger and shook my hand. He had a soft and warm hand which gave me little shivers when his hand touched mine. _

"_No, actually I'm not Divas' Champion anymore. I'm not even a Diva. I got fired a couple of days ago." I sighed remembering once again, what I thought that time was the biggest deception of my life. Little did I know that once meeting Dwayne, my life was going to change forever…._

"_What? I can't believe it! I remember your matches; you are absolutely amazing out there. You're what I love to call "wrestling heat", you have passion and beauty and everything a Diva needs." He complimented me and I actually felt my cheeks turning red a little bit._

"_Thank you, but it seems like I got older for their tastes so I just try to get used with the unemployed state." I laughed a little bit. It felt pretty comfortable to talk to him. I had that warm feeling that I know him from a lifetime. _

"_Ah, McMahon and his shitty decision! He is such a moron I don't even know how did he managed to raise this company, really!" He frowned, a very expressive frown that actually made me smile. "They will see what a wrong move they made. Just wait and see." _

_I shrugged. "I guess… It doesn't really matter to me anymore." I looked at the clock. "It's pretty late and I gotta catch a plane. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mister Johnson; I've always been a huge fan." I smiled again, meaning the words._

"_Call me Dwayne, or Wayne, maybe Lil'Wayne" He laughed, that energetic and contagious laugh. "I'm also a big fan of you, too so we're even." He gave me one of the most charming smiles I have ever seen in my life. That was the moment when in my heart a little bit of fascinating love had started to grow._

_The following weeks I tried to figure out what was going to happen with my life. I was back in my house in Los Angeles, locked in my room, trying to figure out what has left from me that I can actually make it productive. I could become a fitness trainer, or a couch, but none of the suggestions were really what I needed to do. I received a lot of calls and e-mails from my friends that I left in WWE, like Ashley, Jillian, Layla, Natalya, even the guys like Shawn Michaels, CM Punk, Santino or Randy Orton had said so nice words. They all were so nice to me! Ashley even visited me a couple of times and she was the only one who I told the real feelings I was enduring. She was so amazing and caring and cheered me up every time._

"_Look, girl. If they had fired you, is their own problem, ok? They lost a real talented woman. You are unique Melina and that place will never be the same without you, but you need to move on. Live your life at its fullest because it is so short! Do all the things you never tried before! C'mon, smile and be happy that a new chapter in your life is going to start!" She told me one day while we were out at the beach with Alexis, her daughter._

_I tried to follow her advice but nothing seemed to work for me. I kept being depressed and nothing could motivate me. I was lonely most of the time, thinking of how miserable I had become, with no job and with no one to actually see my sorrow. As I was drowning more and more in my own nightmare, I started to lose interest in my own persona and I actually tried to hurt myself several times. I lost weight and I had mood swings and no one could help me. I was alone and slowly dying… _

_Until one day when I received a visit I never expected. I was in one of those days when depression was more acute than ever and I barely answered the door. When I did, though, I found him standing there, in the doorway. The Rock had come to visit me… _

"_You, girl, don't look good at all, what happened to you?" His smile faded away when he saw me way different than he met me couple of months ago. I had dark circles around my eyes; a messy hair and a pale, anorexic body, each one screaming out my pain who had consumed me all this time. "Melina, what did you do to yourself?" He asked with a soft voice and I couldn't take it. All the sorrow had flowed out and I burst crying, explaining through sobs everything I was going through. He hugged me, so tight that I felt he didn't want to let me go. "Shh, its ok sweetheart, it's ok to cry." He was stroking my hair as my tears wet his shirt. He grabbed my face into his palms. "You need help, Mel, and also you need a friend to take care of you. I'm not gonna leave you until you're the Melina I used to see in the ring, all shining and smiling." He kissed my forehead in that parental and caring way I needed so much. _

_From that moment, Dwayne never left my side. He staid all the time I needed to recover. He had been there for me, supporting me, understanding me, and in the end, loving me for who I was. I started falling for him right from the beginning and he had quickly made a place in my heart. In a quick period of time, I started loving him with my whole body and spirit. We were together, making each other happy. I finally felt complete; I finally felt I belong to someone. He restored my dreams, my hopes, my desire to live and, the most important, he gave me the reason to live…_

**End Of Chapter 1**

**A short introduction to the story, I hope you enjoyed it guys. **

**Please review.**


	2. Literally Apart

**_A/N: Hey Fellow Jolina fans. Here's the 2nd chapter of the story. I hope you'll enjoy it. _**

_Literally Apart_

When John Cena walked in the room it suddenly became quiet. You could feel the respect that the others wrestlers were giving to this young but successful man. He was the Top Superstar of WWE in which he grew up so much. It was already known that John wasn't the kind of guy who would let the fame get to his personal values and he continued to be the nice and kind person he always used to be. Everybody loved and respect John Cena. From Vince McMahon to the youngest hired wrestler, everyone had something to learn from John, something they would admire or, why not, envy about him. He was young, successful, and handsome. He had the world at his feet. But was he really happy? Would all this celebrity cover the essential needs of a human being? He asked himself this questions over and over again. Being most of the time on the road, away from his family and from his old friends, he tried to make a substitute family of the WWE crew, he tried to please everyone and not to make them feel overwhelmed that John Cena is the main reason wrestling industry is so famous and appreciated nowadays. Oh, there was The Rock too…

"I'm glad you finally came!" John heard Vince McMahon's voice as he made his way to his seat. "As I was saying to the others, we need a new form of show that would explode the audience." McMahon smirked.

John looked confused around and found his friend, Randy Orton staring back at him. "What?" He mouthed to him, and Randy just shook his head.

"John, did you hear what I was saying?" He turned his head to the older man. "I am looking forward to promote your feud with Mr. Johnson at higher levels. The audience just loves to see you two fighting in matches and that can only be benefic for our industry." McMahon let himself fell back on his seat.

"I understand your interest Mr. McMahon, but don't you think this whole story is overrated already?" John's blue eyes met McMahon's cunning ones. "I mean… there's already a year since we keep haunting each other and the public might already got tired of this."

"John is right." Dwayne, who had been silent all this time, spoke. "Let's fresh this story, maybe add some new wrestlers."

McMahon stayed silent for a few minutes, lost in his thoughts then finally had come to a solution that, as he believed, will solve their problem.

After the meeting finished, John remained in the office, lost in his thoughts. He should have left with his usual friends, Randy and Phill, but it seemed like he didn't even notice that the meeting was already over.

"Don't you think is a good idea?" He heard a rough voice. When he lifted his head he met Dwayne's eyes.

"I don't know what to say, it's been a long time since I work with Divas." He responded and set up. They both made their way out of the empty room.

"Candice Michelle is not a diva you don't know at all, John." Dwayne smiled insinuative as they were walking to the main floor.

"Just because we have an affair doesn't mean I am ready to work with her. She isn't that brilliant in the ring, I'm not ashamed to say it." John shrugged. Since Candice basically got in his life by force when his life was a mess, she kept getting involved in everything he did. It flattered him by a point, but when it came to the ring, Candice Michelle had always been the "Pretty Face" and she had never managed to change that. Candice wasn't the woman he needed in his life, or at least that's what everybody told him, but he didn't care. Since love had nothing to do with John Cena's persona, he felt the freedom to date whoever he wanted without getting emotionally involved. He hadn't find that woman who could make him leave everything behind and just ran away with her, and he doubt that he will ever find her, or if she actually exists. No love, no pain was his life's motto.

"I find it pretty cool, actually. I would give anything to work with my girlfriend in the ring, but I know that's something really hard to achieve." Dwayne broke John's thoughts as he pressed the elevator's button.

"Your girlfriend?" John smiled amused. "Which one of them?" The elevator took them to the ground floor.

Dwayne smirked and pointed to a black haired woman who was turned with the back on them. She was not too tall, with perfect curves which her cream skirt was relieving. "She is my girlfriend. The only one I have." The woman turned as she heard Dwayne's voice and smiled at him. A sincere and caring smile.

"It can't be true…" John mumbled as his blue eyes met the woman's hazel ones.

"John, it's been a while since I saw you last time." The woman said as Dwayne finished hugging her. "How are you?" She smiled at him.

John cleared his throat. "I'm good thanks for asking. How are you Melina?" John put his hands in his pockets. It's been almost two years since he last saw Melina, and by that time Melina was one of the closest friends John had ever had. They were inseparable, always talking and finding comfort in each other's presence. Melina was the only person John felt completely safe and he truly trusted. He could tell her everything that was on his mind or he was getting through. Except for one thing.

"I'm good." Melina replied with a kind and friendly smile, a smile which was also distant. She didn't figure out why exactly felt strange seeing John again.

"Shouldn't we go?" Dwayne broke their long eye contact, an eye contact which was telling so much but yet it remained silent. Melina nodded and waved to John as they both made their way outside.

John stared at them leaving, until they turned the corner, going probably home, at their _home._ God, she changed so much! She looked thinner and bothered, but also he noticed something that he had never seen in her eyes. Happiness or resignation? He heard about her departure… He couldn't help her and that almost killed Vince for such a horrible decision. But he never got close to her, never asked if she was alright, because he was a coward. He heard from others that she left back to her home and he wanted to visit her, to be there for her, but he just couldn't see her suffer. It pained him only to imagine that one single tear was running her soft cheeks.

"I saw her…" John confessed to Randy, two hours later in Randy's apartment. He needed someone to talk to, and he knew Randy is the only one he can find always there for him. Since Melina left, he grew close to Randy until they became best friends. They were different, of course, Randy was a Lovelace, the man of all the women, beautiful ladies in his bed every night; but John, on the other hand, was trying not to lose his concentration with parties and cheap women. But Randy thought him a life lesson that he started to follow soon after Melina completely vanished from his life. Never fall in love. That's why he hooked up with Candice…

"Who?" Randy asked as he filled his glass with whisky. John didn't answer and he glanced at him. He was staring in empty space. "John, who did you see?" Randy asked again, louder.

John looked at him. "I saw Melina, man." He sighed and looked down.

"Well that's good. Did you see that she was fine? Oh here we go again. You can't blame yourself for her leaving, John. It wasn't your fault."

"I don't want to talk about that." John said quickly. "Do you know who her boyfriend is?" He looked again at him. Randy shrugged. "It's The Rock."

Randy stayed silent. "Oh… That's surprising." He looked at his glass and cleared his throat. It was one of the signs that he was lying.

John stood up. "Did you know already?" Randy didn't answer and drank his whiskey. "Answer me!" John felt his tension rising.

"Well yes I did, actually. I emailed her some months ago and she told me she started a new life in LA with…him." Randy swallowed.

Suddenly John grabbed Randy by his shirt and pushed him against his wall-bar. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me sooner?"

"John, man, calm down! I wanted but I thought it isn't relevant for you and also I didn't know you care, I'm sorry." Randy defended himself and John released him and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry!" He repeated.

"You knew I was desperately to know how she was. How could you hide this from me? Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw him with her?" John snapped.

"Well I'm sorry; the only thing I cared about is your god damn obsession for this woman. I tired to protect you, John; don't you see you're hurting yourself too? Why don't you leave her alone? Haven't you done enough to her?" Randy snapped mad. John grabbed his jacket and left without a word.

"John c'mon, I didn't mean it.." The slammed door was the answer received.

In Los Angeles, California, it was raining. Such a strange phenomenon since in California rarely rains. It was a loudly, thunder storm, with big drops which were fiercely slammed against the window. Melina watched them draining, but her mind wasn't on the racing drops. Her mind was far away, back in time. She thought, for the first time since she recovered from her clinical depression, about John. She expected to see him, since she knew all the WWE Superstars were at the meeting, but she never expected to feel so strange. A bunch of emotion where running up and down her stomach: Joy, relief, longing, puzzle, madness, and something else. Something hided so deep that she was afraid to clarify it.

As her mind was flying away, she didn't hear footsteps behind her. It was visibly clear that something concerned Melina.

"Thinking of him, huh?"

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope you enjoy it. I know the situation isn't pretty clear but every question will have their answer in the future chapters. **

**Please review!**


	3. A Part of Me

**Previous Chapter: **

_As her mind was flying away, she didn't hear footsteps behind her. It was visibly clear that something concerned Melina._

"_Thinking of him, huh?"_

_A Part of Me_

Melina jumped up a little, as she heard the voice behind her. She turned around and found her best friend Ashley Massaro in the doorway.

"Oh God, Ash you scared me!" Melina smiled and sat up to hug her friend. It's been a few months since they haven't seen each other and they had a lot to catch up. "How are you?" The dark haired woman asked the blonde one.

"I'm good, you know me. I'm always good. Better tell me, how are you!" Ashley hugged Melina back. "I read your message and it kind of concerned me. What's going on, Mel?"

Melina shook her head. "Nothing, there's nothing wrong. I'm great. I have finally the life I always dreamed about." Melina smiled happily, meaning the words.

Ashley sat down on the sofa, which was near the window. "How is Dwayne? Treating you right?" She asked as Melina sat next to her.

"Of course. Dwayne is the perfect man, always caring and kind with me. He takes care of me, he is everything I need." Melina said with daydreaming eyes. Ashley smiled and hugged her friend. "Oh Ash, if you could only knew how happy I am. It's like a sweet dream. I never want to wake up!"

"I am so glad you are finally alright, Mel. I was so worried for you and now I see you completely changed and ready to enjoy life at it fullest." Ashley smiled caring. She was the only one who actually knew how hard it was for Melina to get herself over the biggest deception of her life. She got through something similar when she got dumped by the person she fully trusted, who she loved enough to give him a baby, but who was coward enough to leave her when she needed him the most.

"So, tell me how are you? How's Alexis?" Melina interrupted Ashley's thoughts.

"Alexis is fine, enjoying her fun life, you know." Ashley answered simply. She raised Alexis all by herself when she thought she will never manage to do that alone. At her 5 years old, Alexis looked so much like Ashley and she was glad that she didn't get any features from her father.

"So um… did you find anything about… him?" Melina asked and bit her bottom lip.

"Nope, and I stopped searching him few months ago. You know what Alexis told me the other day?" Ashley looked at Melina trying not to tear up. "If she's guilty for her father's leaving. She kept wondering herself if she isn't good enough for him. Tell me, how can I look at that bastard again without pulling his guts out and fucking kill him for leaving Alexis like this?"

"Aw Ash.." That's all Melina could say and hugged tight her good friend. She hated to see Ashley sad, even though Ashley never showed her emotions. Melina was the only one who saw Ashley crying, depressed or sad, and Ashley was the only one who saw Melina in her hard times. The two were like the perfect sisters even though they lived miles apart. "You need a man in your life, Ash. Alexis needs a father, too. You two are so vulnerable…."

Ashley broke the hug and wiped away the tears which never fell on her cheeks. "We talked about this before, Mel. There's no man good enough to be Alexis' father. She is too sensitive and I'm afraid to bring someone in her life and that person to walk away, again. I can manage to get dumped again, but Alexis? I don't think she can do it." Ashley looked out the window. The storm was harder than ever.

"But isn't there any man that you are interested in?" Ashley looked at Melina and stayed silent.

John was driving in the rain. He didn't know where he was going, but he kept driving through the hard pouring rain. The visibility was unclear but he didn't care. He wasn't paying attention on the road, anyway. He was upset, very upset. How could Randy hide that from him? If he knew Melina was alright months ago he wouldn't have got through the entire emotion struggle he had been into. He had been worried for her, but yet he never had the courage to go see how she was. He couldn't even call her. He felt miserable because he had let her go without trying to avoid all of this. God, if only he wouldn't have been tortured by his desire to become champion again, she wouldn't have left. He had to make a compromise which costed Melina's place on WWE. He wondered again if she was mad at him or if she was mad at all. After seeing her the other day, he knew he desperately needed to talk to her somehow, to see if she was fine. That's all that matter to him, her safety and happiness. Suddenly he heard his phone ringing and John looked at the caller's ID. It was Candice…

"Damn I'm not in the mood to talk to her." He let her ring until she stopped. Then an idea occurred in his mind and quickly formed a number.

Several hours later, Melina was in their bedroom, looking in the mirror. Even though she got over the entire depression there were still marks on her skin that will always remember her about that dark nightmare. The scars and burns on her wrists will be there to whisper to her, every single day, how horrible she felt after leaving WWE. They will never leave her body, even though the inside scars healed themselves. She turned from the mirror and looked around. Her old bedroom that now was their bedroom was so quiet and relaxing. It was their perfume in the air, combined with the smell of caring love. She loved Dwayne so much, like she never loved anyone else before. He saved her, and she was so thankful for this. She felt safe with him, happy and pleased. Her life was complete, but she desired one more thing. A baby…

Dwayne walked in the room, and smiled seeing his girlfriend. "I'm so glad I find you not sleeping." He said to her, but she noticed that something bothered him.

"What is it, honey?" Melina asked as she saw Dwayne looking through drawers. She frowned.

"I ran out of medicine. Do we have any other Vicodin around here?" He was frowning and sweating and Melina knew that the pain had appeared again. He looked at her. "Why aren't you ready yet?"

"Ready for what?" Melina asked and slowly sat up from the chair.

"We gotta go. Cena invited us for dinner." Dwayne said quickly and sat on the edge of the bed, holding his right arm. As a wrestler, it was really hard to wake up in the morning without any pains, and Dwayne had a lot. After all the injuries he suffered during all the years he trained, he fought in the ring; he was always feeling pain all over his body. Unbearable pain which couldn't be healed, only tolerate. But Dwayne's pain was a poignantly pain so he needed drugs to get through it. That's how he discovered Vicodin, a powerful medicine which annihilates pain in a blink of an eye. Without it, Dwayne was suffering and he desperately needed it. As a powerful drug, Vicodin had side effects which scared Melina sometimes. Even though she wasn't approving Dwayne to take so much medicine, she went to the bathroom and got him the Vicodin she kept away from him. His doses were increasing from month to month and that worried Melina. But she loved him and she never wanted to see him suffer. Dwayne took the two pills from the tube and in a few moments the pain was gone. He smiled at Melina and pulled her in a tight hug, holding her close to him.

"Thank you, baby." He whispered through her hair. "Now let's get ready, we have an appointment, remember?" He kissed her lips.

"But why do we have to go?" Melina asked as she opened her closet. She didn't feel comfortable to know that she will meet John again. "Why don't you go, since it's gonna be the two of you. I'm the third wheel." Melina turned and hugged Dwayne.

He let out a sweet chuckle. "No you're not. John is coming with his partner, too." Melina let out a short smile and tried hard to concentrate over the outfit she is going to wear. She was looking through her clothes but her mind wasn't there. She wondered who's John's partner? Randy never mentioned in the emails that John was seeing anyone. He finally chose a red dress, and curled her hair.

"Wow!" She heard Dwayne and turned around. "Suddenly I just don't want to go out anymore and I just want to see what's under this dress." He smirked and pulled Melina in. He smelled good, that cologne which Melina loved so much.

"Mm.. that' would be a lovely idea, actually." She smirked and wrapped her arms around him. "How about we cancel it?" She gave him the most seductive look she had.

"That wouldn't be nice, Mel. John is our friend and my partner on the future storyline. I can't do this to him!" Dwayne shrugged and let Melina go. "C'mon don't be like this. It will be fun, and it won't take too long. I promise as soon as we arrive home I'll give you a surprise." He smirked and took a final glance at the mirror.

Melina sighed and grabbed her purse. "Alright, I hope you keep your promise."

Backstage on Smackdown! Randy was in his locker room, trying to understand how to make up with John. He hated when they got in a fight but mostly when John acted like a mean bitch. He tried hard to help him get news about Melina, but the fact that she was dating Dwayne he just couldn't tell John. He knew how much John cared about Melina, but unfortunately his caring turned into an obsession. Just because she got fired didn't mean John was guilty, or was it there something that John didn't tell him? He grabbed his phone and called him, again, hoping this time he will pick up.

"_Hello? Hey man."_ He heard John's voice. He sounded relaxed and joyful which surprised Randy.

"Hey, how are you, man? I tried to call you, but you never answered. Is everything ok?" He asked and sat up to fill his bottle with water from the water machine on the hallway.

"_I'm good man, don't worry. Look I'm sorry for my reaction the other day, I just had a bad time and I really didn't mean to act like that." _John said.

"It's fine, man, I'm glad you're alright. You seem happy." The Viper said filling his bottle.

"_Yeah, well I have a dinner with Melina, so of course I'm happy."_ The Champ replied with a chuckle.

"You what?" Randy asked confused. "How the hell did you do that?"

"_Well I invited her, better said I invited Dwayne but it doesn't matter. She will be there too, so I'll get the chance to talk to her. Look I've arrived at the restaurant, talk tomorrow. Bye"_ John hanged up on him.

Randy stood there, shocked, staring at his phone. Suddenly he felt something hitting against his feet, and falling on the ground.

"Ouch!" He heard a childish voice and turned around.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Hope you enjoyed it. At every 4 reviews I'll update a new chapter, so review, pleaseee **

**Lots of Love xx**


	4. Million of Doubts

**Previous Chapter:**

_Randy stood there, shocked, staring at his phone. Suddenly he felt something hitting against his feet, and falling on the ground. _

"_Ouch!" He heard a childish voice and turned around._

_Million of Doubts_

The Legend Killer found on the ground a little girl, who just bumped into him. He quickly picked her up. "Hey, are you ok? Did you get hurt? I'm sorry I didn't see you coming."

The little girl looked up at him. She was beautiful, with brown eyes and blonde hair. She looked familiar to Randy. "I'm okay, don't worry." She whispered.

"What are you doing here, did you get lost?" Randy asked as he kneeled at her level.

The little girl shook her head and looked at her little hands, blushing a little bit. "No, mommy works here." She said. "I just wanted some fresh water."

"What's your name, sweety?" Randy asked and took a strand of hair away from her face.

"My name is Alexis. And you are Randy Orton, sir." The little girl looked at him and Randy chuckled.

"I know who I am and I'm glad you know too. Where's your mommy?" He asked looking around.

"She's getting ready to do her job." Alexis said. "Will you please give me some water? I'm thirsty." Her brown eyes fixed in his blue one and Randy nodded. He stood up and grabbed a plastic glass and filled it with water. "Thank you, sir."

"Call me, Randy." The Viper said and looked at the little girl up and down. She was a sweet, obedient child. "Want me to take you to mommy?" He finally asked, after Alexis finished drinking her water.

She shook her head. "No, I want you to take me to the ring. I've been here million of times but nobody showed me the ring." Alexis said. "Can you?"

"Well I don't think I can take you right now, since everybody home is watching us, but how about I'll take you after the show is over?" Randy asked kindly.

"Alright, but can I stay with you until it's over?" Alexis asked and stepped closer to him. "You are my favorite wrestler. I talk about you all day with mommy, but she doesn't like you." Alexis shrugged and looked at his tattooed arms. "Are they real?"

Randy chuckled. "Yes, you can touch it." Alexis softly touched his arm up and down with her little hand.

"Do they hurt you?" She asked still studying them.

"Not anymore." Randy simply replied and picked her up. "C'mon, let's get you to mommy." He started walking. "Where is she?"

"I'm not gonna tell you until you promise you will play with me." Alexis said with a frown.

Randy chuckled again. Did he just got blackmailed by a little girl? "Alright I will." He shook his head and took her to his locker room.

John arrived at the restaurant and parked his car. He was so nervous and also. He waited for a year to finally meet Melina again. He was ready to talk to her, watch her, enjoying her presence. He got out of the car and found Candice in the parking lot, waiting for him. She was wearing a green dress, and she looked beautiful but also angry.

"Why the fuck didn't you pick me up? I had to take a cab!" She snapped seeing John.

He shrugged. "Sorry babe, I had to make a few stops." He simply lied and pulled her close. "You look extremely hot tonight." The Champ looked at her up and down and Candice smirked. "Let's go inside."

Inside the restaurant, Melina and Dwayne were already there. They both ordered a red wine as they enjoyed their company and the relaxing atmosphere. It was one of Melina's favorite restaurants that John picked and she assumed that he didn't forget the little details about her. The Red Carpet Diva each and every time looked at the entrance to see if John arrived yet. She was nervous, but also curious. She didn't understand since when was Dwayne and John such good friends and also she was dying to meet him again. She must admit that she really missed him.

"Why are you so quiet?" Dwayne asked and Melina turned her head from the entrance to her boyfriend. "You look nervous. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, just it's kind of late and I have to wake up early tomorrow." Melina said and drank her wine.

"It's something else." Dwayne said looking Melina dead in her eyes. She chocked. "You can't wait to go home, can you?" He smiled, his way of watching her changed into a caring one.

Melina wiped her mouth from the wine and smiled relaxed. "I'm not gonna lie to you." She landed in to kiss him.

"Good evening, everyone!" They heard a voice and pulled away. John made his way to the table, followed by Candice. Melina looked at her and couldn't believe her eyes. "Sorry for being late, we had some stuff to do, you know." John smirked and shook Dwayne's hand. His blue eyes turned to Melina and kept staring at her. God she was gorgeous! He smiled at her, feeling his heart racing. "Hey Melina, you look amazing!" He gave her the most charming smile and Melina felt her cheeks turning red.

"Thank you, John. You look pretty good too." Melina smiled kind looking in his eyes. He changed a little bit, his features got more mature but his eyes… Those blue eyes never changed. They kept being so blue, just like the sky in the summertime.

"Mel, honey it's been a while!" Melina automatically looked at Candice who hugged her. "I'm so sorry they fired you." Candice said cynically.

"Its fine, I'm over it." She glanced at John, finding him looking at her, and then finally she sat down, next to Dwayne. She didn't feel comfortable in Candice presence and she tried to figure if she was jealous or just not used to her. She forced herself to smile the entire night.

The show had finally ended and all superstars and divas were back in their locker room to change. It was another successful night. All the people were hurrying themselves to finish getting dressed as soon as possible so they could leave. It was getting late and they were getting tired. Ashley was the only one who hadn't changed yet. She was desperately searching for Alexis. She used to leave her mother's locker room in search for new friends, but she always came back quickly. Everybody loved Alexis; she was the center of attention in the Smackdown! Backstage but this time she had been gone for too long and Ashley started to worry. She went to find her everywhere, but Alexis was no where to be found. Ashley felt like she was going insane. "Have you seen Alexis?" was the question she kept asking for over an hour. Even though everybody knew loved and cared about her daughter, nobody had seen her. It was pointless, her daughter disappeared.

"Oh my God, I lost Alexis!" Ashley texted Melina and burst in tears, in the middle of the hallway.

"Mommy!" She heard Alexis' voice and turned around with her eyes wide open. The "Dirty" Diva found Alexis running up to her and she picked her up hugging her tight. She hadn't seen that her daughter wasn't alone.

"Where have you been? You scared me so badly. Never do that again!" She told the little girl while she was holding her and spinning her around. "You got me so worried, I thought I'm gonna die!" Ashley continued.

"I'm really sorry but don't worry mommy, I was fine. I played with my friend. He showed me the whole building. It was awesome!" Alexis said looking at her mother, still in her arms. She looked joyful and amused, which meant that she really did have a good time.

"I'm sorry I kept Alexis busy for so long. She didn't want to tell me where her mother is until we played." Ashley heard a voice and turned around. Randy was sitting at a few steps away from them, watching the scene.

"You could at least search for me. Everybody knows she's my daughter!" She said with a harsh tone and put Alexis down. "Alexis is a child but you're a grown up you could have thought that somewhere someone is worrying about her, don't you think?" She crossed her arms, getting upset. She didn't like to get trough such a horrible situation. Alexis was the only person Ashley would give her life for, and when it came to her daughter, she would become a fierce tigress.

"As I said, Alexis didn't tell me who and where her mother is; I didn't know she is your kid. I didn't know you had a child at all. "He looked at her. "I apologize. I'm not that good with kids and well... Alex is such a sweet and curious kid I didn't even notice how the time had flown." Randy said embarrassed, scratching the back of his head. He had never been in such a situation he didn't really know how to solve it.

"Well… be careful next time." Ashley replied. "C'mon baby, let's go home, it's past your bed time." She picked her daughter up again. "Say goodnight to Mr. Orton."

"Good night, Randy thanks for the great time. Mommy can Randy take me to the park tomorrow?" Alexis looked at her surprised mother.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Alex. I'll better see you next Friday." Randy smiled politely. "Sleep well Alex." He gave Ashley a look and walked off to his locker room. He wasn't good with kids, he didn't even like kids, but this girl had something special that somehow she quickly made her way to Randy's heart. He wanted to see her again, but he noticed Ashley wasn't really the nicest mother.

"Why are you so mean with Randy, mommy?" Alexis asked her mother as they were driving home.

"He is a bad guy, honey. That kind of guy you should avoid." Ashley answered driving. She heard about Randy's reputation even though they weren't actually friends. She knew about the women he had slept with, all the Divas that were madly obsessed with him and all of this rumors made her sick. Although she never actually got the chance to know him better.

Alexis staid quiet looking out the window. "He is sweet, mommy." She looked at her mother. "He's better than daddy. Daddy is the kind of guy I should avoid." Alexis crossed her little hand as Ashley looked at her.

At the restaurant, the diner was almost over. It was the most awkward dinner party Melina had ever been in. She kept herself away from the others conversation, who seemed to enjoy talking useless stuff like politics, movies and weather. She needed some fresh air; it was obviously John changed a lot since she saw him last time and his new attitude upset her. He was kind of rude, giving Dwayne hints about the time she and him were friends. That time was very special for Melina, she and John shared a rare connection, and now he was relating intimate details that embarrassed her. There were memories she wanted to keep for herself and not share with anyone, not even with Dwayne. It was her past and she loved it the way it was! She needed to get out of there, before her head exploded. And then her phone saved her. She got a text and she read it, frowning.

"Excuse me." She sat up interrupting the conversation. "I gotta go make a phone call, it's an emergency." Melina looked at both Candice and John then she looked at Dwayne.

"Is everything ok Mel?" Dwayne asked seeing his girlfriend concerned.

"It's Ashley, it seems like she has some problems with her daughter. I'll be right back." She said quickly and made her way outside. She took a deep breath before calling her friend.

Inside, Dwayne finished his last glass of wine and looked at his watch. "Woah, it's so late."

"I know." Candice completed. "I'll go to the bathroom." She sat up and made her way to the bathroom.

John also finished his drink. "It was a lovely night, wasn't it?" He asked Dwayne. He simply nodded. "I'm glad I've seen you and Melina. I miss that little girl." He said and glanced outside where Melina was. He had been irritated the whole night since he didn't have any moment alone with her. He tried somehow to make Dwayne and Candice leave, but it was worthless. Now he had the desired chance to talk to her and he won't lose it.

"Listen, John. Is there something you have with my girlfriend?" Dwayne broke John's thoughts. The Champ looked at The Rock and tried to figure how serious the question was. Dwayne looked severe, watching every gesture that John might make. Right when he was about to answer, Candice came back.

"Shouldn't we ask for the note?" The Diva asked both of the guys.

John quickly stood up. "I'll go to talk to the waiter." He said and as quickly as he could, he made his way to the bar. He asked for their note, paid it, and in the moment Dwayne and Candice were in a conversation, he made his way outside were Melina was. He felt his heart racing faster and faster as he finally was a few steps away from her. She just finished the conversation and hanged up her phone.

"How is Ashley?" John asked with his hands in his pockets. Melina shivered and turned around. He felt his heart beating so hard that he wondered if Melina could hear it. The same question Melina was asking herself too.

"John, you scared me. She's fine now. She thought she lost Alexis, but she found her." She smiled a bit. "What's going on, are we leaving?" She asked and looked to Dwayne and Candice who were barely talking to each other.

"Not before I talk to you." He approached and grabbed her hand. "But not here." He took her a few steps away, in a place which wasn't visible from the inside. "How are you? I missed you so much!" John said and looked in Melina's eyes. She swallowed hard.

"I'm fine now and I've missed you too. I thought you're gonna come visiting me after my leaving, but you never showed up." Melina looked back in his eyes.

"I couldn't." He said and got closer. "I know you had a hard time, and I just couldn't see you down. It pains me only to think about that." John said softly. Melina backed away. "You're mad at me."

"If you would have been there, I wouldn't have been down at all." She replied and frowned.

John looked down. "I know and I regret it. God I am so glad you are back to me, we have a lot to catch up." John said and pulled her in a tight hug. Melina pushed him away.

"Back to you? I was never yours, John. What's the matter to you?" Melina asked and suddenly got scared. This wasn't the John she knew and cared so much.

**End of Chapter 4.**

**I hope you liked it. Pleaseee review **

**xx**


	5. Some Secrets Revealed

**Previous Chapter**

"_Back to you? I was never yours, John. What's the matter to you?" Melina asked and suddenly got scared. This wasn't the John she knew and cared so much._

_Some Secrets Revealed_

The following day, Melina was sitting in her room, thinking about everything that happened the previous night.

_Flashback _

_John staid silent after Melina pulled away his hug. He felt bad, rejected and he didn't understand why Melina was so distant. "Are you that mad at me, Mel?" He asked._

"_It's not about that." Melina replied and looked away. "You acted weird the whole night; you embarrassed me and what's up with Candice here?" She looked at him._

"_I just wanted to talk to you." John said in a lower voice. "I know I've let you down and I wanna make things right for us."_

"_You could have just give me a call not invite us for dinner. You made Dwayne feel bad with your stories about us and I don't like this new attitude of you." The Diva crossed her arms._

"_Do you love him?" John asked, looking in her eyes._

_Melina staid silent for a moment, studding his face. "Of course I do."_

_End of Flashback_

She was too concerned to have her attention on anything else. Dwayne was getting ready for his usual schedule and he also was concerned about Melina's behavior. As he couldn't handle anymore the long silence that has been between them since they got home from the dinner, Dwayne took other two pills of his Vicodin and confronted Melina.

"What's this all about, Melina?" He started getting in front of her. She was still in her sheets, looking out the window.

"I don't know." She simply replied, a replay that got Dwayne angrier.

"What do you mean you don't know? Why are you so quiet and distant since we got back from that god damned dinner?" He raised his voice, making Melina turn her head towards him.

"I just don't want to talk about it." She said studying his face. "You're stoned!"

"Fuck that!" Dwayne snapped. "What is going on between you and Cena, huh?"

Melina got out of bed. "Nothing, there's nothing going on. We were friends in a time that you weren't even hired in WWE. I haven't seen him for two years that's all you need to know." She explained, trying somehow to avoid a future big fight between them. Dwayne used to act strange when he was in pain or when he got too much medicine, but Melina felt that this fight is not gonna end up well for herself. "Dwayne, look… I'm not cheating on you because I know this is your biggest fear. I love you and, John is just a friend and he always had been just a friend, nothing more, nothing less." She got closer. "I love you, baby, and it pains me you doubt of me." Her voice was soft which knew it is going to make Dwayne relax.

"I just can't stand any man around you, Mel." He finally said and Melina smiled. "I love you too much, don't you see? I just wanted to punch him last night."

"You don't have to worry." Melina replied and got on her toes, since she was way smaller than him. "You're the only man I care about. I don't need anyone but you!" She kissed his lips and Dwayne picked her up. Melina wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly walked to the bed. He laid her down and got on top of her, kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Dwayne whispered stroking her cheek. "Promise me you will not get close to him, again."

Melina frowned. "But he's my friend, I can't-". Dwayne sat up, visibly upset. "Okay! Okay, I will not let him close to me again." She swallowed and Dwayne got back on kissing her.

Randy and John were having their usual "bro" talk in Randy's apartment. John looked tired and bothered, while Randy was fresh and curious about his new friend and her overprotecting mother. It was unusual for him to actually care about a kid like he did about Alexis. Of course there were millions of kids around the world, who loved and idolatrized Randy, and he was thankful for that, but they weren't really close to his heart as Alexis was. It was ridiculous since he only saw her one time in his life, but he felt a strange connection with the little girl. Maybe he just needed to do something unusual with his life, and that's why he overly attached himself over a kid.

"Alexis Massaro." He whispered for himself, but John heard it anyway. It looked like Randy had already forgotten that he is not alone.

"What's up with Ashley's daughter?" John asked and Randy looked at him. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I met her yesterday and we spend some time together. I showed her around and all that stuff a kid is curious about. She seemed to like me."

"So? There are billion of kids in the world who likes you. What's the difference?" John asked pretty shocked. "She's a kid Randy, you can't marry her." The Chain Gang soldier joked.

"What? You're disgusting!" Randy said indignant. "No, man! It's something strange like she is my own kid or something. I saw the passion in her eyes when I took her to the ring when the saw was over. I think she is going to be a great wrestler one day!" The Viper said.

"What about the mother?" John asked with a smirk. "Does she know you are the father?" John laughed and Randy hit him with a pillow.

"She doesn't quite like me." Randy sighed. "I wanted to see Alexis today; she invited me to take her to the park. I would have enjoyed that, but Ashley dismissed the idea."

"Hm, let's see. You are attached to a kid who enjoys being with you because she sees in you some kind of a role model which you obviously aren't, but the mother doesn't like you. Here's what I think: You should make the mother like you so you can spend time with the daughter." John shrugged.

"I can't be friend with Ashley, we have nothing in common." Randy rolled his eyes.

"You do: the kid. It's simple Randy. As I know Ashley is single, so you can be the father you always dreamed of." John Cena smirked.

"I can't imagine being a father, cut the crap!" Randy snapped and stood up. "I just like the little girl's company. She's sweet and I don't know I guess I miss my own daughter." Randy sighed.

"You said you didn't quite know if she's your daughter or not." John looked at his friend who suddenly got sad.

"I don't know what to think anymore, John..." Randy sighed. "Anyway I don't wanna talk about this. Better tell me how was the dinner? Did you talk to Melina?" Randy turned around and looked at his friend.

John sighed. "Oh man it was horrible! All night I've been acting so angry because I didn't have the chance to talk to her. I tried to make Dwayne and Candice leave somehow but they just didn't want to!" John rubbed his face.

"Damn it, man! You could just invite her out, I'm sure she would have said yes!" Randy shook his head. "You are a dumbass!"

"I did talk to her after all, she was mad I didn't visit her. Do you know what she told me?" John looked at Randy who shook his head. "She loves Dwayne." There was a long silence.

"What did you expect? Melina is not the type of girl who would be with someone without having feelings for them." Randy finally spoke. John sat up and looked out the window. "Why do you care about it anyway? I thought you two are only friends and that's why you've been acting so desperate: to get back your friendship with her."

John nodded looking down the window at the citizens who looked so small from the high lever Randy's apartment was. "That's what I thought too, but when I saw her that day I felt something. I'm scared to actually clarify this something." John sighed. "If its love, then I don't know how am I gonna handle it!" Randy just tapped his friend's shoulder in compassion.

Ashley was home with her daughter, watching her usual cartoons. It had been a pretty rough morning since Alexis didn't want to eat her breakfast, get her medicine or even shower. Ashley knew her daughter was a little too spoiled but she never acted so upset before. She kept thinking of what she told her in the car about her father, the jerk that left Ashley with a baby and with a lot of shattered dreams. She looked at Alexis who wasn't even paying attention to the TV.

"That's it!" Ashley said and turned off the TV. Alexis just looked at her. "Tell me right now what's wrong!"

Alexis shrugged. "Nothing, I just want to go to the park already." She fixed her brown eyes in her mother's.

"And we will we are just waiting for Melina to come over." Ashley replied.

"No!" Alexis said and got off the coach. "I wanted to go with Randy. He is my new best friend. Why don't you let me?"

"You don't know him, Alex. He's a stranger for you and you can't trust him." Ashley said to his daughter. She couldn't believe she was already arguing with her 5 years old daughter over a man.

"No mom, he's not a stranger. He is The Legend Killer, we watch him every Friday on TV, and he is your high school sweetheart who apparently doesn't remember about you. That's why you don't like him." Alexis snapped.

"What? How do you know all that?" Ashley asked in shock. Her daughter was even cleverer than she ever thought about her.

"I always hear you talking to Melina, even though you think I don't. I know all your secrets mommy, and it hurts me that you don't trust your own daughter!" She started crying and stormed off to her room, leaving Ashley shattered. She heard a knock on the door, and she barely opened it. As she saw Melina in the doorway, Ashley just burst in tears.

"Oh my God, Ash! What's going on?" Melina asked worried and hugged her friend. She walked inside with her.

"It's Alexis." Ashley said through sobs. "She got mad at me for not letting her go out with Randy." She wiped away her tears.

"What Randy? Orton?" Melina asked confused. "How did she-?"

"They met yesterday backstage on SD and now she acts like she knew him from a lifetime. Can you believe what's going on? The jerk who left me at the prom and never showed up is now my daughter's best friend. When will this ever stop? I'm sick of all the men from my past to keep coming back to me." Ashley interrupted her friend. It was hard for her to get used to the idea of another man, who had hurt her in the past, came now around her or her daughter. Ashley never told Randy that they had actually met before, she kept a distance between them, maybe because he was her first deception and even though Alexis' father was the one who hurt Ashley the most, Randy wasn't that nice for her either.

"Ash, that happened a long time ago, he was a kid so were you." Melina said with a soft voice. "You can't punish him forever for that. Don't you see you're hurting your daughter? Randy is a sweet guy, even though he's a manwhore, I'm sure he knows how to treat a kid." The raven diva told her.

"I'm scared he might get too close to me again." Ashley confessed.

"Well you can't stop it if Alexis will become too attached to him." Melina shrugged. "Do what's best for your daughter and you will find a way to not fall in love again. You have to." Melina grabbed her hand and Ashley hugged her friend.

"Did John bother you again?" Ashley asked when they broke the hug. Melina just shook her head. "Do you think Dwayne will ever find out?"

"That I slept with John? No. Not even John himself knows." Melina said with a sigh.

Half an hour later, Randy was ready to go to the gym. It was his free time during the day that he mostly spent it on the gym, while the nights he usually spent them at the strip clubs. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and leaving his bag on the couch he went to open it.

"You?"

"I need to talk to you."

**End of Chapter 5**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**xx.**


	6. Connections

**Previous Chapter**

"_You?" _

"_I need to talk to you."_

_Connections_

Randy moved out from the door, and let the woman walk in. He was pretty shocked but also curious of what was doing Ashley Massaro in his doorway. As he knew she wasn't really pleased with his presence last night and she didn't want him around her daughter.

"Have a seat." Randy broke the silence and sat down on his couch. He noticed Ashley was nervous too. "Do you want a coffee or-?"

"No, thank you." She simply replied and sat on an armchair. "I will be quick. I see you were busy." She said and pointed to his bag.

"Yeah well, I didn't expect anyone so." Randy replied but he wished he wouldn't sound so stupid. "What can I do for you?" He cleared his throat.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, but when it comes to my daughter everyone can become a victim of me." Ashley said with embarrassment.

"You don't have to apologize it was my fault for not letting you know Alexis was with me. I'm still surprised that she's your daughter, though. I never knew you have a kid." Randy said and fixed his blue eyes on hers. Ashley looked away.

"Even though everyone on WWE knows and cares about her, I try to protect Alexis as much as I can and I'm not carrying her with me on tours. It happened this time because I fired the babysitter." Ashley explained and looked around. He had one of those in vogue apartments in which furniture looked new and untouched. You could tell he wasn't cooking or cleaning by himself. Also, the view from there was one of the most relaxing views Ashley had seen in her life. As she glanced over the window, she figured out that from Randy's bedroom he could see the sunrise.

"That's good you don't overwhelm her." Randy replied and Ashley looked at him. There was an awkward silence, as they both look at each other. "So that was all you wanted to tell me?" Randy let out a half smile, those charming smiles Ashley knew so well.

"No, actually I came to ask you to take Alexis to the park as she begged you last night." The Diva said and tried not to sound too emotional. It was funny how she tried to avoid him all these years and now she was forced somehow to accept him in her life, again.

Randy's half smile turned into a real one and Ashley noticed his eyes got brighter. Did he really care so much about her daughter? Why?

"Alright, I will." He said and stood up.

"Aren't you going to the gym? You can come pick her up later." Ashley also stood up.

"No, it's ok. I will go to the gym later. C'mon let's go." He said and walked out the door with her.

Melina babysat Alexis all this time Ashley was out. She was glad that her friend finally had made a decision which will make Alexis really happy. Even though Ashley had deceptions in her life, Melina was sure she is going to be fine once she opens herself up a little bit to the right person. She had a feeling Randy was that right person. As it always happened to her since she saw him, Melina's thoughts went again to John. Even though she thought she moved on after her leaving, there was still a piece of her who wanted to see him again. But she promised Dwayne she will keep him away, and she will do that, because she respected and loved Dwayne. She heard Alexis' door opening and she assumed that she had slept all this time.

"Hey princess." Melina said when Alexis walked downstairs.

"Hey Melly." She said sleepy. "Where's mommy?"

Melina picked Alexis up and sat her on the couch with her. "She went out to get you something." She smiled to her.

"Oh." Alexis simply said and Melina figured she was still mad.

"You know, Lex, when people grow up they start having secrets because they feel comfortable sharing a confidential information to a close person. That doesn't mean they do it to hurt another people." Melina tried her best to explain to Alexis.

"I know. They do that because they don't trust their kids." She said and played with Melina's necklace.

"No, it's not like that. Sometimes grown ups forget the times when they were kids and usually think that children don't care what they do. That's why Ashley never talked that kind of stuff with you because she thought you don't really care." The Diva said and brushed Alexis' hair behind her ear. It was her first time talking "serious talk" with a kid and she hoped she won't make things harder for Ashley.

"Well I do care, because mommy only has me. Don't tell her but the only reason I started to like Randy Orton was because I knew he was mommy's crush and I wanted to bring them together." Alexis confessed. "I do like him though, he's sweet and mommy needs a sweet guy. My daddy is a dick and he should die because he left us." Alexis crossed her arms.

"Don't say that, Lex. Mommy wants you happy that's why she doesn't tell her issues. She loves you way too much and she protects you." Alexis was the smartest and the most caring kid Melina had ever met. She hugged her and smiled at the thought of how lucky Ashley was to have Alexis as a daughter. Suddenly she heard the door opening and Ashley coming in.

"Hey babes, did you have fun?" Ashley said from the doorway.

"Yes mommy." Alexis answered and got off Melina's arms. "What did you get me?" She asked running to the door. "Oh my God, Randy!" Alexis screamed as she saw The Legend Killer in the doorway. Randy picked her up.

"Hey Alex, how are you?" He asked her, as she was hugging him. "Are you ready to go to the park?" He smiled.

"Of course I am!" Alexis said with one of the biggest smile she had.

Ashley watched the scene with a large smile as Melina approached her. "Well done, Ash. Hey Randy!" Melina waved to him.

"Oh, hey Mel! What's up? Thanks for sitting with Alexis." He said with a smile.

"No problem." She smiled and turned her head to Ashley. "I almost sense that family feeling." She joked.

"I'll go get ready." Alexis said and jumped down from Randy's arms and ran to her room.

"So um… I better go, my work here is done." Melina said and grabbed her purse.

"Oh honey, are you sure? Come with us to the park." Ashley said and Melina hugged her.

"No, its ok I have stuff to do." She said and also gave a friendly hug to Randy. "You have fun guys! I'll talk to you, Ash later." She made her way out.

"Bye Mel." Both Randy and Ashley said and they looked at each other. Was there something in Ashley's eyes that he saw, but soon as Ashley blinked it was all gone. It was something unique, like a special sparkle. He had this strange feeling that something brought him and Ashley together. Maybe it was Alexis!

"I wonder what it's taking her so long." Ashley broke the silence and looked up. She heard Alexis' door opening and her making her way downstairs. "There you were!" Her mother smiled.

"I just took some toys." Alexis replied holding a lot of WWE figurines in her hands. "Randy and I will gonna play." She smirked.

Randy laughed in a way which Ashley found the most adorable, and he took the little girl's hand. _"No Ashley, you MUST NOT fall in love. Never."_ Ashley thought and closed the door behind her.

As she was walking the street, Melina was still thinking all the way to John. But then, she remembered how lovely Dwayne had been with her, and she couldn't help herself but smile. She once again had that warm feeling of love and protection Dwayne was giving to her. As she was looking through windows, she found a nice café and walked in. She felt the need to be alone, to think of her usual stuff and remember her most loved memories. She ordered her favorite coffee and sit there, contemplating at her future. Since Dwayne and she met their relationship went the fast way and in two years they had known each other like they had been together for a life time. She felt the need to take the relationship to the next step. She was ready to give Dwayne a baby. She knew he will love the idea and since she wasn't wrestling anymore it was the perfect time. She smiled at the thought of having a baby inside her, and she even touched her stomach with a smile. That's when she heard her name called.

"Melina?" She turned her head and saw him. His smile brightening his face, his adorable dimples, his short hair and those blue eyes. And suddenly her body all electrified at seeing him. Even the thoughts were gone. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just drinking a coffee. What are you doing here?" She said looking up at him with a smile. "Have a seat." What was she doing?

John set down and smiled. "I didn't expect to see you here, I come every day but I've never seen you around." He said and looked at her.

"Well, since is our old café, in which we were spending hours talking, I've decided to go back in time a little." She confessed which surprised her. Was she flirting with him?

"I'm glad you remember." John smiled again and grabbed her hand which was resting on the table. She, once again, felt her body alive. "How are you? I'm sorry for that dinner, I always wanted to find a way to apologize but I thought you just don't want to see me." He fixed his blue eyes in her hazel ones. She hasn't change at all, there was still his Melina standing in front of him, smiling and enjoying the time together. Will she ever forgive him if she finds out the truth about her leaving?

"Don't worry its ok. I guess we both had things to say to each other but it wasn't the right place." The Diva said and looked at their hands. Tons of emotions were flying up and down her body. Half of her just wanted to run away and keep her promise to Dwayne, but also another part of her just wanted to sit there and listen to him.

"How's Dwayne?" John broke her thoughts. "I suppose his mad at me, I apologize to him too."

"No, he's fine, he is not in town. You know, he has to film and stuff like that." Melina said with a smile.

"So how is he as a boyfriend? Does he treat you right?" John asked and rested his jaw on his hand. He needed to know if Melina was truly happy, because he knew her so well, but yet he never had the courage to actually stand up for her when she needed him.

"Yes, of course. He's sweet and kind, and caring and funny." Melina began and John noticed the sparkle in her eyes. He figured that Melina did love Dwayne but he needed to know more about it. He needed to know if there was a chance, even one in a million for him to get to her heart. On the other hand, Melina felt strange to talk about her boyfriend with John, maybe because she didn't have one back when they were friends.

"How did you meet?" John asked her and fixed his eyes on her. She then began to relate the hardest moments of her life, and John felt worse than ever. She had been depressed, she had caused herself pain and he wasn't there for her, he let other man walk in her life and take her away from him. While she was down, a dead woman walking, he suffered miles away, knowing she was going through this because of him. In that moment, as he was looking in her hazel eyes which he, finally admitted that he loved so much, promised himself that Melina will never find out that he's the only reason she left WWE.

"And that's how it happened." Melina finished and wiped away the few tears that were formed in the corner of her eyes. John grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, then held it close to his face.

"I suffered too, knowing you had been released. I just couldn't see you like that, it would have made me kill myself, and I mean it." His eyes were honest, Melina noticed and she smiled kind. She cupped his face into her palm.

"I know, I missed you so much. I know how much you hated to see me sad, that's why I never called you. But it's all past now." She smiled and kissed his forehead, in that caring way John missed so much. _"I'm sorry Dwayne… I can't stay away from this man … As much as I try." _She said to herself.

Little did they knew, that pictures of them had been taken the whole time.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review & I'll see you next time xx**


	7. Running Away

**Previous Chapter: **

"_I know, I missed you so much. I know how much you hated to see me sad, that's why I never called you. But it's all past now." She smiled and kissed his forehead, in that caring way John missed so much. "I'm sorry Dwayne… I can't stay away from this man … As much as I try." She said to herself. _

_Little did they knew, that pictures of them were taken the whole time._

_Running Away_

Both Melina and John were making their way to Melina's house. They had spent the whole day talking just like they used to do, back in the good days. She found herself once again losing the contact with everything around her when John was talking. On the other hand, John was captivated by Melina's presence. Her way of speaking, her way of listening to him, her way of laughing, made John admit to himself that he loved Melina with all his heart, and he had always loved her immensely. He needed to make a move, even though he was afraid he might lose her friendship. But his love for her was bigger than that, and even though he was still feeling guilty, he was somehow determined to forget about it.

"Thank you for this great day." Melina said as they approached Melina's house. "I had so much fun." She turned around and found him so close to her.

"You have a really nice house." John said as he was looking at it, standing close to Melina. "It's Dwayne's?" He asked and Melina nodded. "I knew it. It's not your type, its way bigger than the ones you always told me about. You don't like it, do you?" The Champ looked down at her.

"If Dwayne is happy I am too." Melina simply replied and took her eyes to her purse, searching for the keys. John stopped her and lifted her face.

"No, you don't have to be happy for Dwayne. You have to be happy for yourself!" John said softly, looking in her hazel eyes. "Do you _really_ love him, Mel?"

"Why do you always ask me this question, John?" Melina asked and crosses her arms. "You think I would be with Dwayne if I wouldn't have feelings for him?"

"Here's what I think: I think you think you owe him your life when it's not like that. Yes, Dwayne was there for you when you needed someone, but now you're fine and if the relationship isn't working, you can let him go. You don't have to worship him." John sighed and Melina shook her head.

"It's not like that. I'm happy with Dwayne, he makes me happy, I love him, he completes me, I want to be with him I-" She found herself stopped by John's lips who were pressing against hers. What was even more shocking for Melina was finding herself, kissing him back, in a way which Melina thought its going to rip off their lips. It was a tender kiss, but also a hungry one, in a way they both needed it for such a long time.

"You don't love him, Mel…" John whispered softly breaking the kiss. She was trembling in his arms, an attitude which was opposite of her early words.

She stood quiet, looking in his blue eyes, trying to understand a thing. Her body was betraying her mind; her senses were completely different of her thoughts. Her heart was racing and all she wanted was him.

"Mel, I'm sorry." John said seeing Melina, all pale, looking at him. He shook her softly. "Mel, honey, it's my fault I shouldn't have done it." He pulled her closer to him. "Melina?"

But she didn't answer; she just started to cry, breaking herself down. John pulled her in a hug, her face sinking in his shirt.

"I'm really sorry, baby girl." John whispered against her raven hair, holding her tight so she can feel his heart beating. "But, I do love you; I'm tired of lying to myself." He heard Melina's sob and it broke his heart. That meant she didn't love him back. He pulled her away. "I'll go now, I've done enough." He said and avoided looking at her. He hated so much to see Melina sad; he couldn't handle himself to see her cry. Melina looked at him through her crying eyes, and she got scared. She got scared of herself, of her feelings. She was confused and all she wanted was to run away from there.

"I'm sorry, Melina." John made his way to his car and left, as Melina watched him go, hugging herself in comfort which wasn't enough. Was that even happening? Did John just say that to her? Her heart felt so alive, like she never felt it before. It was like it came back to life, like it finally found an answer to the eternal question it kept inside itself. But her mind was telling her that she was wrong. She couldn't feel something for John, because she loved Dwayne. She _had _to love him, he was kind and he was the man she wanted to be with. He was the only one who hadn't left her, when she was completely sinking in her own depression. Dave did, Morrison did and… even John did left her, when she was desperately needed of someone. Even though she told John it didn't matter, it did matter when it came to Dwayne. He was the only one who deserved her, her love and her fidelity. But what if Dwayne's worth was Melina's punishment?

At the central park, Alexis was having the time of her life, enjoying her outside playing with Ashley and Randy. As she was running around with kids of her age, she knew that this was the perfect excuse to bring close her mother and Randy. She glanced away to them, who were sitting on a bench, watching her. They didn't talk to each other and that made Alexis frown. She knew somehow that Randy is going to make her mom really happy.

"Alexis is just a sweetheart." Randy said watching the little girl playing. He liked Alexis' way of being; he liked her joyful personality and how much she looked like her mother. "You must be really proud of her." He looked at Ashley, and checked her out for a minute. Randy and she had known each other since Ashley joined WWE, but they never quite link a friendship and Randy never understood why. He was used to women jumping all over him, going crazy seeing him around and he found Ashley's attitude so … normal.

"I actually am." Ashley finally spoke and turned her head to The Viper. She looked in those blue eyes and smiled a bit. "Why?" She simply asked. "Why do you like Alexis so much?"

"Because she's so full of life… ever since I met her. I like her she makes me feel…young." Randy answered looking at her. "She also reminds me of someone." He admitted and gaze away at the little girl.

"An ex-girlfriend?" Ashley asked disgusted. Her daughter was just a little kid, how can he associate her with a grown up woman who he had shared that kind of relationship?

"No." He said and sighed. "She reminds me of my own daughter." Ashley felt her blood running from her cheeks. Randy had a daughter?

"Do you have daughter?" Ashley asked shocked. She knew she didn't know him well, but this completely changed her impression of him.

"Well that's what the mother says." Randy chuckled a bit and looked at her. "I've never run the test, but... it's a kid after all. She has no fault in this." He noticed Ashley's disgust. "You know me, Ashley, I'm a ladies' man, I had tones of girlfriends who they in turn had tones of boyfriends. It's hard to actually believe in this kind of stories."

"Well, then do the test and then maybe you should grow up a little, don't you think?" She looked at him.

"I know, but I found no reason to. Women are all the same when you're a celebrity it's hard to actually find someone who can love you for who you are." Randy explained and gaze away.

"Tell me about it." Ashley mumbled and also looked away. "She's a kid, Randy and she deserves to know if you're the father or not."

Randy nodded looking down. "I know, I will make a decision about this. Meeting Alexis actually made me realize I do like the idea of being a father." He smiled to himself, still looking at his feet. "Where's Alexis' father? I've never heard about him." Randy looked up at Ashley who suddenly became uncomfortable.

"It's a long story." She stood up, making her away to Alexis. Randy followed her.

"You can tell me, we have plenty of time." He grabbed her arm gentle and stopped her.

"It's late and Alexis has to take her dinner". Ashley said calmly, but inside all she wanted was to scream out her pain. Somehow, her body only wanted his comfort.

"Why don't you trust me? I trusted you by telling you about my daughter. Nobody knows about her." Randy said softly and looked in her eyes. She found that strange sparkle again, but Ashley blinked it away.

"I appreciate it and your secret is safe with me, but my life story is boring, I really don't want to waste your time on it." Ashley tried to free her arm. Finding Randy so close to her, made her feel funny things inside her, and she didn't like them. She didn't because they were the same feelings she had when she was 18. She freed her arm and went to Alexis. "Baby let's go, it's late. We will come back tomorrow." Ashley said and Alexis' got up from the sand.

"But I want to stay longer, mommy. This girl said she liked John Cena, so I was Randy's wife and she was John's. You interrupted our wedding plans, mommy." Alexis said and pointed to the little brunette kid who was next to her. Randy chuckled amused.

"C'mon Ash, let her play just a few more minutes." He said to Ashley, his commentary only making her angrier.

"Alexis please, you can play tomorrow as well. Let's go, granny is waiting for you." Ashley tried to calm herself down. She wanted to leave, wanted herself away from him just like she was all these years. Why did she have to accept him now?

Alexis sighed and cleaned the sand off her clothes. "Okay, mommy, we'll go then. Bye." She waved at her new friend and grabbed her figurines. "Can Randy come to dinner, mommy?"

"Why do you always want him around us, Alexis? He's not your father or something!" Ashley snapped at the little girl, making her tear up. Randy just watched the scene, feeling bad. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry." Ashley also cried. She hated to make her daughter suffer, but it was too much for her.

"Because he's my friend." Alexis whispered through her sobs and ran away.

"Alexis!" Ashley cried over her. "Alexis come back, sweety!" She ran up to catch her, but Randy stopped her.

"Don't worry, I'll get her." He said and ran after the little girl. He caught her near the bridge and picked her up. "Never run away like this, Alexis." He told her, holding her. She kept crying. "It's okay; mommy didn't mean to snap at you." He held her and walked with her to the nearest bench. She stopped sobbing as Randy softly wiped away her little tears.

"Mommy is always like this with me." She began to speak, as she kept looking down. "She doesn't like us being friends."

"It's normal, I am a stranger for you, Lex, and so am I for mommy." Randy explained and brushed her hair away from her face.

"You're not a stranger." The little girl looked at him. "You're my friend and… ". But she stopped looking away. She shouldn't say it.

"And what, Lex?" Randy asked as Ashley approached them, still crying. Alexis looked up at her mother and then back at The Viper.

"Because you know mommy since she was a little girl." Alexis confessed then she looked down. "You just don't remember." She whispered.

Randy looked up at Ashley, who turned pale. "What is she talking about?"

Ashley stood silent and she felt her knees melting.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Hope you liked it. Please review & Stay tuned for the next chapter. xx**


End file.
